Indecent Proposal
by Erizabesu765
Summary: Set in the interim between s12 and s13. Elliot is currently on administrative leave having shot and killed a young woman in the squad room (s12 finale). Olivia desperately wants him back, but how far is she willing to go? And who is willing to manipulate the situation for their own benefit?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Sexual Assualt**

**Set in the interim between s12 and s13. Elliot is currently on administrative leave having shot and killed a young woman in the squad room (s12 finale). Olivia desperately wants him back, but how far is she willing to go? Tucker seems like a straight shooter on the surface, but will he manipulate the situation to take advantage of Olivia in the worst possible way? **

**Disclaimer: I actually really like Ed Tucker as a character, but this idea came to me and sadly I had to sacrifice his integrity to make it work.**

**Further Disclaimer: I also love Olivia and would hate for something like this to happen to her character. But in this world men in power often abuse their positions to get what they want - sadly, anyone can be a victim. Also, s12 Olivia is a very different person from s20 Olivia.**

* * *

Olivia was enraged. With each step, her fury could have burnt a hole in the ground beneath her. Elliot was more than a colleague, he was more than her partner, he was her best friend… And, if she was being honest, he was probably even more than that - not that she could ever tell anyone this. She hadn't heard from him since he'd been put on administrative leave. Apart from her time undercover, it was the longest they had gone without speaking. It was torturous. He was the only one she could talk to about her feelings, although, presently, he was also the source of all her pain. He may have lost his sense of fight, but she wasn't about to allow him to roll over and die. If he wouldn't stand up for himself, she would need to be the one to stand up. She would be the one to save him.

Finally, she arrived at the door she was looking for. It was after hours, but like her, the man she was looking for was married to the job, so she knew he'd still be in his office. Outside the door, she stood for a second and allowed herself time to compose her thoughts. One deep breath, then she was ready. Without so much as a knock, she threw the door wide open and stormed in. The only sensation she was able to convey was wrath.

'Detective Benson, to what do I owe the pleasure.'

'I think we both why I'm here.'

'Hm,' Tucker let out a small snigger from behind his desk. 'Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long.' This wasn't his first time dealing with Benson or Stabler. Loyal to the death, they often ambushed him in his office in an attempt to clear each others' name.

Tucker gestured at the empty seat opposite his desk, hoping Olivia would sit down, and hopefully calm down too. But, Olivia wasn't in an agreeable mood. She was prepared for battle, and she wasn't going to submit to anything he said, even something as trivial as taking a seat.

'So come on, let's hear it. I'm a son of a bitch. Stabler's one of the good guys. I've got a vendetta against him. I'm obsessed. I should spend my time catching the real bad guys like you.' Tucker had heard it all before, not just from Benson and Stabler, but from half of the NYPD. It came with the territory. He was the guy that nobody trusted and everyone hated, but he accepted that a long time ago.

'That's pretty accurate.' He delivery was blunt and deadpan, as expected, but much to Tucker's relief, her demeanour seemed calmer. 'You know he's a good cop.'

'No, what I know is that he is a cop who shot and killed a teenage girl.'

'He shot and killed a girl who opened fire in a room of innocent people. A girl who killed a nun.'

'Maybe if this was his first incident it'd be different. But, this is his sixth shooting.'

'This is his sixth _career good_ shooting, Tucker.' Olivia stood in front of his desk, staring at him, hoping that her eyes could convey something that her words couldn't.

Tucker reached into his desk and pulled out two glass tumblers and a bottle of scotch. He poured a small measure in each before standing from his chair and walking round to the other side of his desk. He stood in front of Olivia and perched on the edge of his desk before handing her a drink. He wasn't sure if it was a peace offering or some Dutch courage for the confrontation his words were about to begin. He knocked back his drink before placing the empty glass down beside him. Olivia followed suit.

'Look, I'm just doing my job detective.'

His comment infuriated Olivia. If he was _just doing his job, _then why did it always feel so damn personal with him. Often his investigations felt like a personal attack. She knew he was going above and beyond with Elliot, she just couldn't figure out why. What was his problem?

'Your job!? You're _just _doing _**your job**_?' Like a lit fuse, it was clear that Olivia was about to explode at any second. Given her volatile state, only time would tell which species would survive the blase. 'Going over his entire jacket!? A psych eval!? Anger management!? And don't even get me started on all the other bullshit.'

Tucker said nothing. He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to admit to anything. Instead, he just held out his hands, raised his eyebrows and shrugged, almost as if to say _what's the big deal? _

'You know he'll never agree to any of that.'

'Well, then I guess you better start looking for a new partner.'

Before he even realised what was happening, Tucker's head whipped round to one side and there was a ringing in his ear. Olivia's palm had struck him across the face, leaving a visible trail of destruction behind. Both her hand and his cheek were left stinging by the forceful contact they had just encountered.

'You get one free shot, Benson. After that, I start hitting back - woman or not.'

It was then that he began to notice the tears that began to pool in the bottom of Olivia's eyes. The realisation that she could lose Elliot as her partner hit her like a tonne of bricks. It was strange, although Tucker was the one who had been slapped, Olivia was the one who had the wind knocked out of her.

'Why are you here, Olivia?' It was strange hearing him saying her name like that. Had they ever been on first name terms?

'I just thought I could make you see sense.'

'What, by coming in here and attacking me?'

Olivia rolled her eyes.

'I have to say, I thought you'd be less obvious. I mean, what's new about a bitter, frigid broad that can't control her temper.'

That was it, Olivia just saw red. Who the hell was he to talk to her like that? She brought her hand up to slap him again, but this time her strike was met with a barrier. Before she could make contact with his face, she felt her wrist being caught in his hand. 'I told you, you only get one free shot.' Tucker squeezed her wrist in his tight hold.

'So what, are you gonna hit me now? Is that how this goes?'

'Let me tell you how this goes.' With his hold on her, he managed to pull her uncomfortably close to him. His face was close enough to her's that she could feel his words on her skin. 'You came here to ask me for a favour. All I ask for is a little favour in return.'

'What do you want, Tucker?' She asked, rolling her eyes.

'I think you know what I want.' With that, he took her hand that he had captured in his, and guided it further south, placing it on his crotch. Olivia gasped. She was shocked both at his suggestion and at the fact that the bastard was already hard. She tried to pull away, but he held her hand there. 'You want your partner back, this is how you get him.'

'You don't mean?'

'The innocent little girl act doesn't suit you, Olivia. Don't pretend that you aren't aware of it? That you don't notice us all looking at you? That you don't notice the heads turning when you walk in a room?' Olivia could tell that Tucker's eyes were attempting to undress her as he spoke. His gawk made her uncomfortable. He wasn't looking at her like a person, he was looking at her like a slice of meat. 'I'm just a guy looking to live out his fantasy.'

Tucker stood up from where he perched, and as he did, he fulled Olivia's body flush against his. As he attempted to kiss her, she turned her face away so he settled for nuzzling into her neck. Olivia stood, stiff like a board as Tucker's hands wandered up and down the length of her body. The strongest urge to push him away came as she felt him pressing into her.

'Tucker! No!' She fought for both her hands to make their way up to his chest, where she gave him an almighty shove. As she pushed him back towards the edge of his desk, she simultaneously moved backwards creating about a yard of space between them.

She stood there, and finally, the tears from her eyes began to slowly overflow. But, this time it wasn't the prospect of losing Elliot that was upsetting her, it was the prospect of what she needed to do to keep him in her life.

'Hey, don't be like that… I thought you wanted your partner back?'

The thing is, _she did_. Desperately. She couldn't live without him, but the question was, could she live with herself if she went through with Tucker's request.

Tucker stared at her with his longing, puppy dog eyes. Ordinarily, they'd be charming, but in this scenario, they made her sick. How was it that he was trying to make her feel guilty. All she could think about were another man's blue eyes. The eyes she couldn't bear to live without. And with the thought of those eyes burning through her mind, she took a small step forward… Then another… And another… Before she knew it she was standing between Ed Tucker's legs, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Once again, as he attempted to kiss her, she pushed his head away before instructing him, 'Not the lips…' She knew that would be the only moment of control she'd have that evening. The lips were too personal, and this was nothing but business she told herself.

Now shirtless himself, Tucker began to work on the buttons of her shirt. They popped open with ease, exposing her breasts which were housed in a rather revealing bra. She kicked herself for her choice of underwear. Why would she choose that bra on today of all days?

'Take it off.'

As she obliged to his demands, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants in order to stroke himself. It killed her that she was performing for him like this. She felt cheap. She felt degraded. But, she also felt responsible… After all, she was the one who initiated this exchange. She was the one who unbuttoned his shirt. She was the one who loosened his tie.

Within seconds of Olivia discarding her shirt and bra, Tucker stood up and switched places with her. He pushed her against the edge where he was seated and bent her over his desk. He fought to pull down her pants and underwear to expose her entrance. Once her pants had fallen to her ankles, Tucker spat in his hand before rubbing it between her legs. Despite his halfhearted attempt to make sure she was ready, it was still so painful when he entered her. As he moved in and out of her, the friction became increasingly uncomfortable. Her body lay slumped on his desk, lifeless. She went into survival mode, allowing her body to go through the motions of it. She made the right sounds when she thought he wanted them all while counting in her head, the seconds until it was over.

64 seconds.

With a thrust that was deeper than the others and a groan that was louder than the others, it was done 64 seconds later. His sweaty, exhausted body slumped on top of hers. She was ready for the moment to be over, she was ready for him to get out of her, she was ready to clean herself up and forget this ever happened.

But, who was she kidding? She was never going to forget this.

* * *

**Something a little darker to what I normally try. Not sure if I'll continue it or not. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, everyone for the generally positive feedback on the first chapter. It's because of you that I've decided to continue the story (at least for now). Honestly, I think that s.12 Olivia was so emotionally reliant on Elliot, she really would have been vulnerable to manipulation and exploitation of it meant saving him and getting him back. **

**Anyway, it's time for Elliot to make an appearance, but will he be the same man he was before the shooting and will his presence ease any of the pain Olivia is feeling? How will the two characters handle the traumatic situations they each face, while attempting to protect each other from their respective demons?**

* * *

She sat on the floor of her shower, leaning into the corner as the water trickled down her body. She had done the same thing every morning and every night since she visited Tucker's office. No amount of water could wash the dirty feeling from her body. She would sit there forever if she could. It was only the sound of her alarm that would remind her that the real world awaited her, that she needed to get out the shower.

Since Tucker's office, she hadn't been sleeping either. She would sit awake in bed until her body forced itself to shut down sometime around 2 am or 3 am. Then the vivid nightmares, reminding her of what happened would wake her a few hours later.

Her alarm sounded, which meant it was time to go through the motions of the day. It was time to pick herself up off the floor, to get dressed, fuel herself with coffee and hope that no one would notice she hadn't slept in four days. _Four days _she thought, had it really been _**four days **_since… The event that she didn't know how to label. Four days since what? Since she slept with Tucker, since she let him touch her, since he assaulted her?

What concerned her more was that it had been four days and still she heard nothing from Elliot. There had been no contact from him and no news from the captain. Had Tucker played her? Did she do all this for nothing? The question made her sick… Sicker than she already felt, every moment since their encounter. It was ironic in a way, it was the idea that she couldn't live without Elliot that drove her to accept Tucker's proposition. But, it was only in the wake of the incident that she realised that now, she may never be able to live with herself.

It was just after 6 am and she was already on her way to work. At least at work, there were cases to keep her busy, there were people to distract her, there was an escape from the confines of her apartment and more importantly the confines of her mind. So, for the fourth day in a row, she made her journey to the precinct, stupidly early, hoping that this day would pass faster than the previous one.

At her desk, she sipped her coffee and flicked through a case file. To anyone walking past it would look like a typical scene where Olivia had come in early to get ahead on a case, or maybe not even left from the night before. But, in reality, she couldn't make her mind focus for long enough to read a single word on the page. The squad room was quieter than it had been on previous mornings, and in the absence of noise, there was also an absence of distraction.

'The early bird catches the worm,' came a warm, familiar voice.

She knew exactly who it was before she even looked. Immediately, she stood up and ran towards him and pulled him into her chest for a hug. She held him tightly, afraid that if she let go, she might lose him again. She created some space between them, only to look at his face and make sure it really was him.

'It's good to have you back.' She couldn't hide her smile.

'I was never gone.'

_But you were, _she thought. She hugged him again, as the flashbacks of when she needed him most flooded her mind. As she held him, she could feel the tears streaming down her face. She desperately wanted them to stop, but her body just wouldn't allow it. Despite her efforts to control her breathing and hide her emotions, he was bound to notice soon. She could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, to her jawline, before slowly dropping down onto his shirt.

'Hey, hey, there's no need for that!' He said, taking a small step backwards. The reality was that he felt just as emotional about returning. He still couldn't shake the memory of the shooting from his mind. There were days where he felt as though he'd never be able to set foot in this squad room again. Yet somehow, holding Olivia in his arms made him realise why he couldn't just walk away. He raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

'I thought I'd lost you, El.'

'I'm your partner... For better or worse, remember?' Olivia smiled and nodded as she recalled the first time he said that to her, all those years ago. Maybe that was the first moment that she realised she loved him, or maybe it was the first time she admitted it to herself. 'I could never leave, I mean look at you… I'm on leave for a few weeks and you've already gone soft.'

She pushed him playfully. Only he could make her laugh on the outside while her insides remained in turmoil.

'It's still early, how about we grab a coffee?'

She smiled at him before grabbing her coat from her desk. The two of them made their way to the elevator as though everything was normal, but the reality was nothing would ever be the same for either of them. Still, they did their best to hide it from each other.

'New haircut?' Elliot asked, flirty as always.

'Oh wow! Very observant.'

'What can I say, I am a detective, after all,' he winked. They both laughed as the elevator doors opened. While things were far from perfect, they were already much better than they had been in a little while.

* * *

Having grabbed a take out, they sat in their squad car sipping on their morning brew. It was like a stakeout, except they weren't waiting for a perp - they were waiting for each other. Now that the initial emotions of seeing each other again had subsided, someone had to break the ice and address the elephant in the room. He'd been gone for weeks, and not once had he picked up the phone. It killed her that he seemingly didn't need her in the same way that she needed him.

'Where have you been, El?' She said softly.

He let out a deep breath. He knew the question was coming, and with that, he should have been better prepared with an answer.

'After what I did, I just needed some space, I guess.' He paused for a second. 'I keep seeing her face, Liv.'

'You know you did what you had to, right?'

'Does that make it better? Because IAB says it's okay, I'm just supposed to move? To forget it? I shot and killed a teenage girl, Liv. You don't ever forget that.' His didn't shout, but there was aggression to his voice that wasn't there before. He was probably just frustrated at his predicament, but still, it was hard for Olivia not to take it personally.

She placed a hand on his knee, giving it a supportive squeeze, one that reminded her that she was there for him.

'You're just about the only reason I came back, Liv,' he said, turning his head slightly to face her.

She returned a small smile. Those were the words that she needed to hear. It was a confirmation that all she had been through wasn't in vain.

'But honestly, I almost didn't come back. When IAB sent me that list of hoops to jump through, I was ready to tell them to go to hell.'

'What changed?'

'Suddenly, three days ago they pull a total 180 - Tucker called and said I'd be reinstated with immediate effect, no questions asked, no strings attached.' Olivia did her best to act surprised. 'The thing is, by then, I'd already talked myself into retirement. My head was already out of the game. So I told him I had to think about it.'

Olivia no longer needed to act, Elliot's last statement had left her genuinely shocked. After all that she did for him, he had to think about coming back?! How dare he do this to her, how dare he leave her waiting, how dare he even think about leaving her - after what she went through for him, after what she sacrificed, how dare he.

'You've made your decision now though, right?' Olivia pleaded, desperate for some sort of confirmation.

'Well, not officially. That's why I came in early this morning. I wanted to see the place without any distractions. I needed to make sure I could live with the memories.'

'Oh, I see,' Olivia tried her best not to sound hurt, but her tone made her feelings more than obvious. 'So everything you said this morning about never being gone, about never being able to leave and all that shit about for better or worse, was just a what… A lie?'

'No, no… Listen. I came in early this morning, not expecting to see anyone, just to see if I could live with the memories. But the second I saw you, I realised what I couldn't live without. Nothing else mattered anymore.' He placed his hand on top of Olivia's which remained resting on his knee. 'The second I saw you, my mind was made up.' His raw honestly made her emotional. As she began to tear up, she forced a smile to hide her emotions, but it was too late, she was crying yet again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

'Jeez, not again.' Elliot said in jest. 'I hope this isn't a new thing you're doing.'

'Shut up, Stabler.' She removed her hand from under his and playfully hit him in the chest.

Elliot laughed at her obvious embarrassment. 'We better get going, I need to pay a visit to IAB.'

Olivia was beyond happy to have her partner back, did the ends justify the means? As Elliot mentioned visiting IAB, she couldn't help but feel sick. The idea of him and Tucker in a room together, after what he did to her, gave her chills. Elliot was the one she shared everything with, but now, with this dirty little secret, would their partnership ever be the same? As Elliot took the first steps in working through his demons, it became apparent that Olivia was far from even addressing hers.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
